


The Unexpected Mate

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Richard, Bottom Jared, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Omega Misha, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day after filming Jared goes into heat and Jensen does a favor by helping him out and fucking him and they both think that's the end of it however they find out that Jensen's little favor comes with an unexpected surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Mate

**Author's Note:**

> My first J2 hope you guys enjoy!

It was the end of the shooting day and Jensen was ready to go home he had already said goodbye to everyone well everyone that is but Jared. He hand't seen Jared since he finished shooting his scenes and that was about an hour after lunch and he really wanted to say goodbye to his best friend before he headed back to his apartment. He asked everyone who was still on set if they had seen him and they all said they hadn't seen hi since after lunch but eventually Misha told him he was in his trailer so Jensen thanked him and headed to Jared's trailer. When he got there he knocked on the door and got no response so Jensen just tried the door and found that it was unlocked so Jensen opened the door and walked in and when he did he found the lights where off and also got hit with a familiar scent the scent of an omega in heat

"Jared??" Jensen called out as he made his way through the dark trailer "Jared?? Jared buddy where are you??"

"J-Jensen??" A voice called out 

"Jared??"

"Jensen over here!"

"Over where??"

"Here!"

Jensen followed the sound of Jared's voice until he found him curled next to the couch the strong smell of an omega in heat radiating from his body 

"Jay??

"Jensen!"

"Jay buddy??"

"Jensen please!"

"Please what??"

"Please fuck me!"

"Jay!"

"Jensen please! I'm in heat! I need you! I need you in me!"

"Jay no!"

"JENSEN PLEASE!!"

Jensen looks down at Jared who has tears in his eyes and is sweating violently 

"Get on the couch and take your pants off" Jensen orders 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jared says and then gets on the ouch and lowers his pants 

Jensen looks at Jared and wonders if he really wants to do this 

"JENSEN!! NOW!!"

Jensen sighs and then undoes his belt and lowers his pants and boxers his cock which has been rock hard since he and smelled Jared's hest comes out. Jensen they bends down and grabs onto Jared 

"You ready for this??"

"Yes! Please! Alpha put it in me!"

"Alright"

Jensen grunts and Jared lets out a sigh as Jensen's cock slides into Jared's ass 

"Oh Yes! Oh yes alpha please!"

"Jared are yu sure you want this??"

"Yes! Yes please fuck me!"

"Alright"

Jensen complies with what Jared wants and fucks him

"Oh alpha thank you!"

"Jared don't call me that"

"But alpha!"

"Jared don't call me that!"

"Yes Jensen"

"That's better 

About thirty minuets later they finish but have to wait another thirty minuets until Jensen's knot to deflate until they can finally go on there ways. Once that thirty minuets have passed Jensen pulls out and both he and Jared pull there pants and boxers back up 

"Thank you so much Jensen"

"Your welcome Jay"

Jared kisses Jensen on the cheek and the two head on there separate ways both of them expecting what happened in the trailer to have ended the minuet they walked out and both of them unaware that what happened in the trailer didn't and won't end there

A couple days after the incident in the trailer Jared comes down with what he thinks is the flu he's throwing up, had aches, feels bloated, he's peeing every five minuets and he's eating and he's eating A LOT which strikes Jared as weird but then again what does he know he's not a doctor. It's only a month later when his heat doesn't come that Jared realizes something is wrong and that something is severely wrong 

"Hey Jared what's up??" Misha asks him as he sits next to him at craft services 

"Uh not much i'm not feeling well" Jared tells 

"Oh i'm sorry is it your gland??"

Jared was lucky to have Misha as a friend they were both omega's so they could talk about the various omega diseases and what not

"I don't think so"

"Well what are your symptoms??"

"Well i'm throwing up in the morning's, i have aches all over mu back, head, legs, and feet, i'm peeing every 5 seconds, there's certain foods i can't hold down, i'm feeling bloated, and i'm eating a lot, and i'm craving strawberry's and banana's a lot i hate strawberry's and banana's!"

"Jared"

Jared looks at Misha and see's he has a very sincere look on his face 

"Misha what's wrong"

"Jared your pregnant"

"What! No! I can't be pregnant! I can't be!"

"Jared i'm afraid you are"

"No! No! No!"

"Jared what's wrong?? I thought you'd happy??"

"I am it's just that"

"You don't know how the father is??"

"I do know who the father is"

"Jared that's great! Your gonna make someone very happy!"

"It's Jensen"

"Oh Jared that's great! Ya know everyone's been..."

"It was a mistake!"

"What??"

"I was in heat! He came into my trailer! I needed a knot in me and i asked him! Oh god i'm a walking cliche!"

"Jared no your not"

"Yes i am!"

Jared"

"I'm a stereotype on legs!"

"Jared"

"The knot hungry omega in heat asks the alpha to knot them and gets knocked up!"

"Jared stop this"

"My father was right! All omega's are sluts! jumping on the first knot they can get! He warned me about this! He told me this would happen! And he was right!"

"Jared Padalecki enough!"

Jared looks up at Misha 

"But!"

"No! Your gonna shut up and listen to me! First of all! You did not "Jump on the first knot you could get!" You were in heat! And second of all Jensen was doing the proper thing an alpha could do! And third of all i though we agreed to no longer talk about your father!"

"Your right Misha i'm sorry i shouldn't have gone off like that"

"It's alright Jared you just found out your pregnant and your dad is an asshole who told you all sorts of things to drive you into being the submissive omega he wanted"

Jared's father although he was born long after the omega rights movement in the 1910's-1920's was still one of those rare alpha's who thought the only thing omega's were good for were pushing out babies and playing house. And they fought constantly over it and it all came to a head one day when Jared was sixteen and came to his parents and told them he had just signed a contract and was going out to Hollywood to become an actor. His mother was ecstatic and told him to go follow his dreams his father however was enraged and told him that he would not go out to Hollywood and become and actor and that he was gonna stay home and mate with the alpha he had picked out for him. But Jared had told his father he didn't give a damn what he though he was gonna go out to Hollywood and chase his dream and there was nothing he could do to stop him. And a week later he had all his bags packed and was walking out the door when his father shouted at him telling him he gave Jared a year before he came back and mate to the guy his dad picked out for him like the good little omega he was. Jared just flipped him off and shut it has been more than a decade since that and Jared found the success his dad told him he never would find (Gilmore Girls, House Of Wax, Friday The 13th, New York Minuet, Supernatural) and as far as he knew his dad was still at home a miserable person and the guy he was supposed to mate with well he didn't wanna know or care

"Yeah yeah he was anyways thanks for talking with me Misha"

Misha smiles "Your welcome and uh what are you gonna do about Jensen??"

"I...I don't know yet"

"Jared you have to tell him before the baby's born or at least before you start showing"

"I know i just i just don't know how to"

"Just sit him down and tell him"

"But what if he rejects he??"

"Jared it's every alpha's dream to have a mate and pups! Besides Jensen is a caring, kind, loving person i'm sure he'll make a great mate and a great daddy"

Jared smiles "I'm sure right Misha"

"I know i am!"

Jared and Misha both look at each other and laugh 

The rest of the day goes smooth Misha stays by Jared's side keeping him company except for when they were shooting scenes that didn't involve each other. Jared also avoids Jensen as much as he can when there not shooting together he also avoids Mark although he doesn't know why he just does and as soon as shooting is over Misha and Jared both make there way to there cars say goodbye and head on there ways. Misha to the apartment he shared with Rob after they moved in and mated with each other three years ago and Jared back to the apartment he shared with Richard after he moved out of Jensen's place. But on his way home he stopped at a pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test he just wanted to make sure he wanted to make sure that he and Misha weren't wrong. And as soon as he was home he went into his bathroom and peed on the stick and after waiting for three minuets he picked up the stick and sure enough there was a plus sign the sign that Jared was in fact pregnant. And pregnant with Jensen's baby Jared just fell onto the bathroom floor and cried and which is where Richard found Jared when he came home an hour later

"Jared what's wrong??" Richard asked as he knelt next to Jared on the bathroom floor

Jared doesn't say anything he just hands Richard the stick Richard's eyes getting wide as he looks at it 

"Your??"

"Yep"

"Do you know who the father is??"

"Yes"

"Who is it??"

"Jensen"

"Jensen Ackles knocked you up"

"And mated with me yes"

"How?? I mean how??"

"Richard your a beta i don't really expect you to understand but I was in heat he came to my trailer and i asked him to fuck me"

"I thought omega's couldn't get pregnant during heats??"

"Omega's are at there most vulnerable when in heat it's most easiest to get pregnant when in heat"

"You forgot about that??"

"Richard my heat was really bad! Jensen came in and i begged him! I begged him to fuck me! And i wasn't thinking about getting pregnant or baby's at that moment! And by the way that whole omega's can't get pregnant at heat thing is a crock of bull!"

"Alright and um does Jensen know??"

Jared's face blushes and he hands his head low 

"Jared!"

"I just found out today"

"Ok so your only a couple days along"

"Uh not exactly"

"What do you mean not exactly??"

"I'm actually a month along"

"WHAT!!"

"I started feeling weird about a few days after the incident and i thought it was the flu and today i told Misha about my symptoms and he told me"

"That you were pregnant"

"Yeah and i stopped on the way home and bought this to make sure"

"And it was positive"

"Well obviously"

"So you asked Jensen to fuck in when you went into heat and now your mated and one month pregnant with Jensey boy's baby"

"Yep that pretty much sums it up" 

Richard hugs Jared 

"Jared you have to tell him"

"I know that's what Misha told me"

"When are you gonna tell him??"

Jared sighs "Tomorrow i'll tell him tomorrow on set i'll get him on an off moment in his trailer and tell him"

"Alright now come on lets go get dinner"

"Alright"

Jared and Richard get up and walk out of the bathroom and start into the kitchen when the doorbell rings Richard walks over to the door and opens it and finds himself face to face with Jensen 

"Jensen what are you doing here??"

"Is Jared here??" Jensen asks 

"Uh yeah he lives here"

"I need to see him"

Richard steps aside and allows Jensen into the apartment shutting the door behind him 

"Richard?? What's going on?? Who's...Jensen! What are you doing here??"

"Jared is it true?? Are you pregnant with my baby??"

"How did you find out??"

"So it is true!"

"Yes it is when you fucked me that day when i was in heat i ended up as you now know pregnant"

"That means were mated??"

"Yes"

Jensen smiles and then pulls Jared into an embrace 

"My beautiful omega pregnant with my baby"

"Oh Jensen i'm sorry i didn't tell you! I thought it was the flu and i didn't find out until today"

"I know! I know! I know! Misha told me that's how i found out"

"Jensen!"

"Shh! Shh! It's alright baby your mine now your mine"

"I Love you Jensen"

"I love you too Jay now come on lets go home"

"Alright"

Jared and Jensen kiss and then Jensen wraps his arm around Jared and they start out 

"Oh and Richard i be around in the next few days to get my stuff"

Richard smiles "Alright"

Jared and Jensen head out of the apartment and shut the door behind them 

 

EIGHT MONTHS LATER 

 

"I HATE YOU!!" Jared shouts 

"No ya don't" Jensen says smirking

"YES I DO!! NOW WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!!"

"Or what??"

"OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

"No ya won't"

"YES I WILL!!"

Jared was currently lying on his back and deep in labor with there son 

"WHEN THIS IS OVER NO SEX FOREVER!!"

"You don't mean that"

"YES I FUCKING DO!! ARRGH!!"

"Jay baby just push"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! ARRRRGGHH!!"

"Push baby push"

"SHUT!! ARGH!! THE!! ARGH!! FUCK!! ARGH!! UP!! ARGH!!"

After awhile the nurse finally came in 

"Alright Mr. Ackles are you ready to get your baby out??" She asked 

"GOD YES!!" Was Jared's reply 

the nurse smiled "Alright i just need you to push"

"BUT IT HURTS!!"

"Jay baby please listen to her"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Mr. Ackles please! You need to push! Your husband will hold you hand"

"FINE!!"

Jensen grabs a hold of Jared's hand and the nurse positions herself at the end of Jared's feet 

"Push!" The nurse instructs 

Jared does 

"ARGH!!"

"Your doing good Jay!"

"ARGGH!!"

"A couple more pushes!"

"ARGGGH!!"

"He almost here!"

"ARGGGGH!!"

After a couple more minuets of pushing Jared is ready to give up but after much pleading for the nurse and Jensen he continues and after one last rather ear splitting yell the cries of a baby soon fill the room and after he's cleaned up printed and wrapped in a blanket and handed to his proud new parents the nurse leaves the room 

"Look at him Jensen!"

"He's perfect"

"And he's are's"

"Yes he is"

"What should we name him??"

"I have an idea"

"Let me hear"

"Ethan Ross Padalecki-Ackles"

Jared looks up at Jensen and sees he has tears in his eyes 

"Jen are you alright??"

"Yeah"

"Don't you like the name??"

"I love it"

Jared smiles 

"And i love you"

Jensen smiles 

"And i love you too"

The two then kiss and Jensen calls for the nurse to come back into the room 

THE END


End file.
